Falling for Butterflies
by undeniable88
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 7 years old. Bella has loved him since high school and believes that he will never feel the same. Will he or will his feelings start to change after he becomes engaged to another woman? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - BPOV

My best friend and I grew up together. He moved into the house that was two doors down from me and we became best friends that summer. We were only 7 years old. Of course as we grew older we grew closer. Then when I turned the tender age of 15, I looked at him one day as he had just helped me inside after we got soaked in a rain storm. In that moment I saw him; I mean I really saw him. That's when I fell in love with my best friend.

Unfortunately, that new found love was only one sided, well I mean I never told him how I felt because it was obvious that he was totally out of my league. He is unbelievably gorgeous. He has his mesmerizing green eyes, his perfectly chiseled body, and his soft to the touch bronze hair. To most people his hair is just a reddish color. No. Its bronze, trust me. Compared to me he's a Greek god. I'm…. how do I put this politely to myself… I'm, well…. average. Yeah, that's a nice way to put it. I've stopped my growth at the astonishing height of… prepare yourself…. 5'3". I know, I know. Oh, can't forget my average brown hair, average brown eyes, and the averagely dorky glasses that cover them. I know what you're thinking, why haven't we saw this girl in magazines yet. Yeah I've had some appealing offers from different agents, but you know no one has really captured me yet. Sigh…. It's nice to dream anyway. Moving on…

Let's go ahead a few years, shall we? It was 6 years after we graduated from high school. I had my Masters in Library Science, yes, yes laugh it up. I'm a librarian. Edward had his Master's in Education and History; he was a history teacher at a high school just outside of Seattle. Edward and I are both living in Seattle; don't get excited, we're not living together. He is living with his girlfriend of 2 years, Tanya. She's okay I guess, I may like her more if she wasn't with the man I'm head over heels in love with. She's beautiful in that supermodel kind of way, so she and Edward look great together. She has pretty blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs that are so long it makes Mount Everest wish it had that kind of height. They're a perfect match.

We were at the annual Cullen Fourth of July party which is always held at Edward's parents' house. Everyone was there including my dad Charlie. Both of Edward's siblings were there; Alice and her fiancé Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend of nearly 3 years Rose. I loved of all of them, they were my family too. I grew up with most of them. Alice and Jasper were high school sweethearts and Emmett met Rose in college. The party was going great until…. Carlisle took the microphone. He got everyone's attention and said that Edward had an announcement to make. Edward made his way up to the mini stage and was pulling Tanya with him. This is where it happened…. my whole world just stopped. "Tanya and I are engaged!" Cue shattering of heart. Deep breaths, take deep breaths. You know he's going to come over to you and expect you to be happy, so suck it up Bella. I take one more deep breath, put on my best fake smile, and prepare to congratulate my best friend.

Right on cue, here he comes, with that smile plastered all over his face. Heading right for me, keep it together, he can't know. "Bella!" He swoops me up into his arms and hugs me tightly to him. He pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Congratulations Edward. You and Tanya will be very happy." And I will be miserable and alone. She's not only taking away the man I love, but also my best friend. Ouch! That hurts even worse.

"Guess what?" He asks as he sets me back on my feet.

"What?" I ask as I keep my smile locked in place.

"I've already decided who I want to ask to be me best man."

Of course his brother would be my first guess. "Really? Wow. So what guy have you decided on?" I asked as I looked around our group of friends.

He laughed. "None of them Bells! I want you to be me best man! Well, best woman." He corrected himself with a huge smile and nudged me with his elbow.

"Best woman?" Tanya asked as she walked up to me and Edward and put her arm around his waist. "Should I be worried here?"

Edward laughed. "I was meaning for Bella to be my best man you know. Well, to be honest, she is my best woman. Sorry hun, but you knew that when you first got involved with me." He squeezed her closer and nodded at me.

"I know." She smiled. "So Bella, what was your answer? Are you going to give Eddie away?" Ugh, I hate it when she calls him that.

"Well, I can't really say no to this guy when he's this happy." I said with my perfected fake enthusiasm.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Bells!" He said as he lifted me up once again and twirled me around in his arms. I just laughed what else could I do? Besides cry.

Okay, let's hit the fast forward button once again to one year later. I had thought that since Edward was engaged to Tanya that our friendship would suffer. On the contrary, since I was the 'best woman' Edward and I were together almost 24/7 because of the silly wedding planning. Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining at all. If it was possible Edward and I had grown even closer. I had gone with him to pick out a tux and get fitted. I went with him to pick out the bands that would play, because there had to be two bands according to Tanya. "One for the ceremony and one for the reception." Seriously, can't one band do both? Where does it say in the handbook of weddings that there has to be two different bands? Then there was me trying to write the perfect 'best woman' speech, yeah I only have one line and the wedding is 2 months away. Here's what I got: Edward you're my best friend. Yep that's it, I know what you're thinking and you're right. I should totally write the speeches for the President. Kidding! Don't freak!

So I was at work and I get a call this morning from Edward asking if we could do lunch together he sounded weird. So we decided to do lunch at the park between his work and mine. We ate our lunch fairly quickly and then decided to walk around for a while.

"So, what's up? You sounded a little weird when you called me this morning."

"Just… I don't know… What do you think about me and Tanya? You really think it's a good thing?"

Uh, oh. He's already having doubts? This marriage won't even make it down the aisle then. "Yeah, sure. You guys are good together. Why? Don't you think it's a good thing?"

He hesitated and looked around for a minute. "I don't know. I've been a little confused here lately."

"What do you mean 'confused'? About what?"

"About the wedding. The engagement. Tanya. Tanya and me… together."

"I don't get it. What's changed?"

"There's someone else… I think."He whispered as he looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean you think? You either cheated or you didn't! Which is it?" I said a little too loudly. He gave me a look to remind me to keep my voice down.

"I haven't cheated." He stated simply.

"You just said…" He cut me off.

"That there was someone else. I didn't say we did anything."

"I… don't understand." I said searching for words.

He motioned for me to sit down with him on a nearby bench, I complied. He sighed and began. "Like I said, I haven't done anything… yet. I mean this woman doesn't even know I've developed feelings for her."

"What kind of feelings are we talking about here? Lust, entertainment, love?" I asked him.

He gave me a weird side glance, like he was afraid to tell me. "Love."

"Uh, oh." That's all I could muster because I was instantly in pain. Not only was he in love with Tanya, but now a second woman and neither one of them was me. I shook away my pain and put on my best 'best friend' face. "Okay start from the beginning. How and when did it happen?"

He blew out the gust of air he had been holding. "Well, it just sort of hit me. You know like when you got hit in the head with that hockey puck that one time. When we went to that hockey game a few years ago, remember?" I nodded, believe me I remember. "Well it hit me that I've been falling for her for a while."

"How? How did you fall in love with two women? I mean you still love Tanya right?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I don't know Bells. I mean with Tanya it was easy because she made sense. I mean if you look at us it makes sense that we're together. We're a lot alike." He paused.

"With the other woman?" I prompted.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he got this goofy grin on his face. The boy was head over heels in love with this woman, it was written in that smile. "With her… it was so easy, just like falling. It makes sense and it's simple, but it's complicated. It's comfortable, but it's not. It's wrong, but it's… right."

"Wow. You're really in love with this girl." I said with a little giggle.

He let out a little laugh, nodded, and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Hell, she gives me butterflies Bella."

I gave him a sad smile and patted his back. "Oh Edward! You are in quite a pickle."He nodded and laughed. "What are you going to do? Are you still going to marry Tanya?" Please say no! Please say no!

He dropped his head into his palms and shook his head. "I don't know Bells. I honestly don't know. That's why I'm here, I need advice. I need my best friend."He peeked over at me.

I gathered my thoughts and swallowed down my feelings. "Well, it seems to me that this new woman has really affected you."

He huffed. "I'll say."

"Okay so I guess the question is do you feel for Tanya what you feel for this other girl?"

"What do you mean? I told you I loved them both." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't mean that. I'm talking about the butterflies." He still looked confused, I sighed. "Edward, it's only once in a lifetime that you find someone who has the ability to give you butterflies. Those butterflies tell you it's real. Do you get butterflies with Tanya?"

He stared at me intensely and almost longing, but I'm sure I'm just imagining that. He finally answered. "No, I don't get butterflies with her. Never have." He whispered the last two words.

"Well, then you have your answer. I mean you might want to make your feelings known to this other girl to make sure that it's mutual. You know before you throw everything away with Tanya." I shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just… I'm scared to tell her, this other girl I mean. I'll be risking everything with her. We have this great thing now and I don't want to ruin it."

"Edward Cullen scared of a girl! Priceless!" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Shorty!" He nudged me.

"Okay well I have to get going lunch is almost up. Are you going to be okay? If not, I can call in and say I'm not feeling well and we can just hang out."

He stared at me for a minute then turned his head and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Damn butterflies." He let out a small laugh and then fully turned to me. "I'll be fine Bells. I just need to figure out my next move. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, but you already know that. Okay keep me informed on what goes down." He nodded.

I stood up, smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Love you."

He smiled back at me. "Love you too."

I walked away, but couldn't shake the way he said that he loved me. We've always told each other that, but the way he just said it was different. Hmmm… I'm sure I'm just hearing things now. I sigh and then once again just bury my feelings for my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – BPOV

It was a few days before I heard from Edward again. My phone began to ring right at 8pm when I got of work. "Hey, Edward! Long time no hear!" I said after reading the caller I.D.

"Bella." Uh, oh! He said my name with such sadness and…. shame? This is bad.

"Uh, oh. What's wrong?" I was starting to get really worried.

He let out a gust of air. "Lots, can I come over?"

"Of course. I'm almost home now."

"I'll be there in a few. I was already on my way." He said a little guilty.

"Okay see you in a few. Bye." We hung up. He pulled into the parking lot right after I did. We walked up to my apartment together. Once inside he went over to my couch and fell on it with his face buried in the cushions. I kicked off my shoes like I usually do and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the coffee table and patted his arm. "Okay, talk to me."

He groaned and then turned his head to look at me. "I ended it… with Tanya." (Yes!)

"Oh boy. What happened?" He sat up and faced me head on.

"Well we both were home today because we were both off, so I figured today was the best day to do it. I'd been thinking about what you had said about the once in a lifetime butterflies. So, I told her the truth basically. I told her there was someone else."

"Ouch, how'd she take it?" Dumb question, I know.

"Not well. She demanded to know who she was and what she had that Tanya didn't."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told her that she didn't need to know her name. I told her that it's not about what she has it's about the way I feel around her. I feel more with her than I do when I'm with Tanya. She called me some names, threw some things at me, one of those things being the engagement ring, and I packed most of my stuff and it's all in my car. I have to go back for the rest at some point."

"You can stay in the extra room I have here." I offered. Yes, I know I'm really just torturing myself no need to remind me.

"That'd be great! Thanks Bells!" He put his hands on mine.

"So I take it you told the other girl how you feel and she felt the same?" I asked, again yes I am well aware that I'm just torturing myself more.

"Not exactly." He pulled me to where I was sitting on the couch next to him. He kept hold of one of my hands and intertwined our fingers. It felt nice, it felt right. "I'm still working up the courage to tell her." He looked me in the eyes then quickly looked at our hands. I saw some emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't place what it was. "But things are definitely beginning to look promising on that front."

"Good, I'm sorry about you and Tanya though, Edward." I laid my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and sighed.

"Thanks." He rubbed my hand with his thumb. He mumbled something again so low, but I thought he said "Simple, but complicated." I seriously might want to look into getting a hearing aid if he's going to stay here. The boy has a mumbling problem.

After a while of comfortable silence I decided it was time for bed. "I'm going to hit the hay. Make yourself at home."

He smiled, "Thanks. I love you Bella." Again it sounded a little different. Seriously need to look into a hearing aid.

"Love you too." I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, get me if you need to talk some more."

He smiled and nodded. "Sweet dreams Bella."

The next morning I woke up and decided to make us breakfast. Luckily we both loved to have some pancakes, sausage, and bacon for breakfast. I was almost finished when I heard Edward shuffle into the kitchen. I turned to him and smiled. He was standing there in only pajama pants, running his hands through his hair, and the other hand was scratching his stomach. He smiled back at me. "Morning." I said still smiling. He just grunted back and I giggled. "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please." He plopped down at the table and I served his breakfast and sat down to eat mine. After we were both finished I took our plates and put them in the sink to be washed. He followed me into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did thanks. I had a really, really good dream last night." He smirked at me, but before I could question it he continued. "So, it's Saturday what you up to today?" He asked as he hopped up onto the counter.

"Hmmm… well I need to go to the store and then I might just rent a movie. You?"

"Well if it's alright with you I'd like to tag along with you."

"That would be great! I hate going to the grocery store alone." I said excited.

"Why?"

"Well number one it's boring when you go by yourself, and number two there's this guy that works there that hits on me mercilessly every time I'm in there. He kind of creeps me out. He's a little too friendly."

Edward got this strange expression on his face. It looked a little like jealousy. "Hmmm… well maybe we can mess with his head today if he's there." He said with his mischievous grin.

I laughed. "Okay, that'll be fun."

We both got dressed and ready to go. He wanted to drive, so he emptied out his car and we hauled everything to his room, and then we headed to the video store first. He held the door open for me and I walked on in. As I stopped at the first wall of videos I heard Edward clear his throat and shuffle behind me. I looked behind me and he was just turning back to me. He looked a little upset. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded, but I wasn't buying it.

"That's a good one." He pointed back to the wall of movies to get my attention back to them.

As I looked back at the movies I didn't know which one he pointed at. "Which one did…?" I was cut off by him wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his body flush against my back.

"Sorry, but it's the only I can protect your ass from being gawked at." He said into my ear.

I giggled. "What?"

"The two guys working at the counter are obviously big fans of yours. Sorry, but it kind of bugs me that they're undressing you with their eyes, so please play along." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

I shrugged and leaned back against him. "Okay, might as well have fun here too." He laughed and nodded. As we strolled around the video store he was making sure that he was constantly touching me. He'd hold my hand as we walked a little, then he would be pressed against my back again whenever I would stop and look at a movie. I made sure to stop and look at a lot of movies. When we finally had selected two movies we headed to the checkout counter. Edward insisted on getting them, so from years of experience I didn't argue with him. The two guys didn't dare say anything, but it didn't stop them from shooting me some smiles and a couple of winks. That didn't get past Edward; I could tell that it was irritating him. After they gave him his receipt and the movies he turned to me and put his arm around my waist.

"You ready baby?" I smiled at him and nodded. He then led me to the car and we laughed the whole way to the grocery store. When we arrived at the grocery store he grabbed a cart and started pushing it for me. We both kept our eyes peeled for my not-so-secret admirer. We were in there for about 30 minutes when he found us in the chip aisle.

"Bella!" Mike hollered from the end of the aisle. I automatically stiffened and so did Edward.

"Is that him?" Edward asked before Mike got any closer. I nodded. "Don't worry; he'll leave you alone for good once I'm done."

"Bella it's been a while since I saw you in here. I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." He said as he just happened to place his hand on top of my hand that was resting on the cart.

"Yeah well she's been busy with me. Please don't touch her." Edward said as he kept his eyes on where Mike's hand was. If I didn't know he was playing with him I would've thought he was serious.

"Sorry, man I didn't know she was seeing anybody. You know how it is man, a little harmless flirting." Idiot! He was still touching me, bad move dumbass.

Edward finally looked up from Mike's hand to make eye contact with him. "A little harmless flirting wouldn't be a problem if it was mutual. Between you two it's not. You just don't know how to take a hint. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time and one more time only. Please remove your hand and don't touch her." Edward's voice was ice cold. It was a little scary and arousing.

Mike slowly removed his hand and took a step back. Smart choice. Edward then grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to his end of the cart, where he wrapped his arm around me. "She's with me, so I suggest that you keep your distance."Mike just nodded. "Bella, baby why don't you push the cart for a while so I can keep an eye on…" He looked at Mike's nametag. "…Mike." I did as he asked and began pushing the cart. Edward made sure to keep one arm around me the rest of the time in the store. Once we checked out and were loading the groceries into the car I finally said something.

"That was hot Edward!" I said a little breathless.

He laughed. "What? The thing with the bag boy?"

"Yeah! That was great!" I laughed. "Thanks for pretending for me."

"Who said I was pretending?" He raised his eyebrows. I looked down and blushed, which he laughed at.

We got back to the apartment and unloaded the groceries. We popped some popcorn and put in one of our movies. Edward decided we should watch some 'manly flick,' his words, not mine. So he put in the new Die Hard movie with Bruce Willis. I put the popcorn down on the coffee table while he brought in our drinks. We sat down on the couch together, sitting very close to each other. Again, I'm not complaining! Halfway through the movie we had finished off the popcorn and he had somehow got even closer to me. Our arms were touching now and his hand was in-between his leg and mine. He started gently rubbing the side of my leg with the back of his hand. I looked over at him and it seemed that he didn't even know he was doing it. I looked back to the movie and figured I should just enjoy his touch. Just when I was getting into it there was a knock on my door. I jumped and caught my breath before I went to open the door. I opened my door and standing there is Jacob. He's a guy who lives in the complex. He's two floors below me; we met last summer when he moved in. He's a nice guy, funny too, but he has one major downfall… he's not Edward.

"Oh, hey Jake!"

"Hey Bella, you look good." He smiled as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks Jake. What ya need?"

"Now what makes you think that I need something? Can't I just drop in and say hi?"

Yeah, of course you can, but you never do." I laughed. "So, what do you need?"

He laughed. "I need a whisk. Do you have one of those?"

I giggle. "Yeah come on in. What are you making tonight?" I asked as he stepped inside. Jake is always cooking and baking something. He's a chef in training after all.

"Working on a cake for Rachel's birthday, it's a tough one."

I led him into the kitchen and gave him the whisk. "There you go. Good luck with the cake."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'd be lost without you and your cooking utensils." We both laughed and that's when Edward came in putting his glass in the sink.

"Oh yeah, Edward this is Jacob. He lives a couple floors down. Jake this is Edward." They both nodded at each other and then shook each other's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said a little stiffly.

"Yeah you too." Edward said also a little stiffly.

"So, I finally get to meet the guy who holds Bella's interest."

My head snapped in the direction of Jake, so did Edward's. "What?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

Jake looked at me when he spoke. "Well, it's just that I've seen him over here a lot. I've seen you guys leave together a lot over the past year. He's where most of your time is spent. It's nice to finally get to meet the boyfriend."

I wish! "Oh, um, he's…" Edward cut me off and finished my sentence.

"A little surprised she hasn't mentioned me, considering I talk about her all the time." I looked over at him a little confused as to why he didn't correct Jake.

"Yeah, cut her some slack though. Bella's pretty shy. How long have guys been together?" Jake asked.

"Well we've been best friends since we were 7 years old and we just started dating not too long ago."

"Wow! It took you that long to catch her?" Jake laughed as he joked with Edward.

"That….. The fact that we were both seeing other people at different times, and I finally grew some balls and told her how I felt."

"That's awesome! Well I'll get out of your guys' way. Nice to meet you Edward. Bella, I'll see you around, I guess." He gave me one his smiles that I can't help, but smile back at.

"Yeah, I'll see you around Jake." I said. Edward smiled and nodded at him.

After Jake was out the door I turned to Edward. He started. "He seems nice, makes me feel almost guilty that I squashed his dream."

"What dream?" I asked, he's good at distractions.

He smiled. "His dream of being with you."

"Yeah, speaking of that, what the hell was that?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to me, put his hands on my waist and slowly walked me backwards until I was against the counter. He took his hands from my waist, slid them between my arms and my body, so that he could place them on the counter and lean in towards me. Yeah, my ability to breathe is long gone. He looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "I'm not sure exactly what the hell it was, but I think some people would call it jealousy." He leaned in a little further and I felt his lips sliding along my jaw until he reached my ear. "All I know is there's something I want to try, if you'll let me?" He was asking for my permission? Hell, he could do whatever he wanted to with me. All I could do to answer was nod because I wasn't sure if I still had a voice.

He smiled at this fact and then I heard him let out a breath and it was a nervous sound. He's nervous! I'm making him nervous, oh wait! Where's he moving his hand? Edward lifts his left hand and brings it up to my face and cups my cheek as he moves his lips back along my jaw towards my lips. He pulls back a little and looks me in the eye as he strokes my cheek with his thumb. Oh my gosh! He's going to… All my thoughts died when he leaned in and softly touched my lips with his. He held them in place for a moment then pulled back, and I could feel his breath on my mouth. He was waiting on my response.

I leaned in the little distance, once again our lips were connected, and I could feel his smile in our kiss. He moved his head to the side to capture my lips at a new angle. We set a nice rhythm and if I thought that was amazing that was nothing! During our kiss I felt something wet and probing against my bottom lip, his tongue was seeking entrance. I parted my lips just enough and quickly our tongues were introduced to one another. That feeling was just…. all I could do was moan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind words. FYI there's some material in this one that falls under this story's rating of M. Just to warn you! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – BPOV

When he heard my moan it must've sent him into overdrive, because the next thing I know he's grabbing me by my ass and sitting me on top of the counter. Once I was seated he grabbed my waist and pulled me quick and hard against him. That's when I felt it and oh my, did I feel it! He was hard and he was pressing himself right against my center. I released another moan as I locked my legs around him. He groaned against my lips as he thrusted against me.

"Ungh, Edward that feels so good." I moaned around his mouth. He moved to nibble at my neck as he thrust against me once more. All I could think about was how I wanted him to feel good too. So I took one of my hands and slid it between us. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of his looser jeans and I was able to easily slide my hand into his pants and his boxers. I quickly found his throbbing hard on and grabbed it firmly, which caused him to buck his hips. I began to slowly stroke him, which made him stop nibbling on my neck and groan.

"Holy… ungh. Damn Bella." He dropped his forehead to my shoulder. He rested his hands by my hips on the counter and his fingers were lightly stroking my ass. "Please don't stop, Bella. Don't stop. Holy shit!" He shouted the last two words as my thumb ran over his tip. After a few more pumps, he yanked my hand out of his pants just to return it to its place on the outside of his pants. He thrust into my hand twice before he shivered and then moaned loudly. "Bella…" I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my neck.

"That was hot as hell Edward." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He chuckled once. "Wait 'til you see what I do next." I was wary now as I felt his hand come around to my stomach and slide down to my center where he shoved his palm quick and hard against me. I screamed out in pleasure, which came out in a very high pitch. He chuckled again. "I see those years in choir paid off in some ways." I would've laughed with him, but his palm began a steady rhythm between my legs. He kept that up for a few more moments, but I wanted more so I reached down grabbed his hand and put it down my shorts. He studied me for a second to make sure it's what I wanted. He then proceeded to move my panties out of the way so he could stroke my folds. I gasped as he groaned.

"More." I panted. He obliged me and slid one finger inside me and then a second one. I began to unconsciously rock into his hand. "Oh shit!" I put my hands on his shoulders as I continued to rock. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me. "Oh shit, oh my god!" I let my head fall back against the cabinets and began to rock harder and faster.

"That's it. Just feel good. Come on, cum for me like I came for you. Nice and hard." He encouraged me as he moved his thumb to rub angrily over my bundle of nerves.

That was it, I was done. "Damn it! Oh! Ungh, Edward!" I rocked on him and bit my bottom lip as I rode out my orgasm. With one more rock I leaned up and let my upper body collapse onto his. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed below his ear and shivered. "Thank you. Oh my gosh, thank you." I let out a sigh of pure satisfaction.

He removed his hand from my shorts and I heard him suck on his fingers before he wrapped his arms around me. "No, thank you. That was incredible, Bella. Best hand job ever and watching you cum for me… damn Bella. That was the sexiest thing ever!" He sucked on my earlobe. We stayed like that for a few more moments before it finally hit me, I just did all that with my best friend. Edward felt me stiffen with my realization. "You're wondering where all this came from, I guess." I nodded against his shoulder. He let out a gust of air before he started. "Well I've been talking to you about this new girl recently, remember?"

"The one giving you butterflies." I nodded.

He got a guilty smile on his face. "Yeah, the one giving me butterflies. Well, I guess I kind of, just showed you who the mystery girl is." He kissed my neck.

I pulled back to look at him. "I'm the girl you keep talking about?"

He laughed. "Yeah, and I'm surprised you didn't figure it out on your own. I've been pretty obvious these last few months especially the past couple of days. I've been looking for reasons to touch you and be near you." He ran his hand lightly from my shoulder to my elbow and back again.

"So, I mean, I guess… I don't understand." I asked trying to not get my hopes up.

"Well I would like us to be more or at least try to be. Do you think you could do that? Would you be willing to try?" He asked with a crease forming between his eyebrows. He was worrying over what my answer would be.

"Yeah we can try." I said trying to not reveal how happy I truly was about giving 'us' a try.

He gave me a huge smile, "Thank god! I was prepared to beg if I needed to." He leaned in and kissed me once more, it was long and slow. "I want us to try and take it slow. I really want this Bella." He gestured between us. "I want you. I want us."

Cue my own butterflies. I nodded one firm nod. "Slow." I leaned my forehead against his. "I want this too." I whispered.

I didn't need to see his smile, because I felt it. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I laughed. "Isn't that going against the whole 'slow' concept?"

He laughed too. "Sorry, I meant, actually sleep with you. In the same bed."

"Oh wow! I never pegged you as a cuddler." I smiled.

"Never really have been, until now. I just keep thinking about holding you all night and I really want to do that. If that's okay with you?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah I think we could do that. I'm going to go get changed and you can just come in when you're ready. I think we both need to clean ourselves up a little." I giggled and so did he.

"I'll say." He laughed and stepped out of my way so I could get off the counter. I could feel him watching my backside as I walked into my bedroom. I got changed after I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, and waited for him in bed. About five minutes later he slowly strolled in wearing only his pajama pants. I moved the covers for him to slide in, which he did rather quickly. He scooted up behind me and wrapped his arms completely around my waist pulling me until I was flush against him.

His face was buried in my hair and his legs were tangled with mine. "Even better than I thought." He mumbled. I let out a shaky breath. "What's wrong?" He asked leaning up to see my face.

"Nothing, I just have to keep telling myself we're taking it slow." He laughed and buried his face back into my hair. "Forewarning you, I might just start dry humping you in my sleep." I laughed, but he groaned.

"Ungh, Bella, don't say shit like that." I felt him getting harder behind me.

I laughed again. "Oops, sorry." I reached back and patted his leg. After a minute or two he finally calmed himself down and we both drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to something lightly gliding up and down my arm. Then I was feeling something warm and wet against my neck. "Good morning." He whispered in my ear before he captured my earlobe with his teeth. I shivered lightly and rolled until I was on my back. I opened my eyes to see him and before I could speak his lips were on mine. I could feel his desire on my lips and I was also beginning to feel it against my thigh.

I unhappily pulled back and pushed against his chest a little to get my point across. He looked a little hurt that I pushed him away. "Not that I mind being woke up that way, but if we keep it up I guarantee you that I won't want to be going slow anymore." I smiled and stroked his cheek with my hand.

He leaned into my hand and then kissed my wrist. "Yeah you're right. Damn it." He sighed.

"Come on let's get up and I'll make us some breakfast." I hopped out of bed and he followed shortly after. He sat on the couch and watched the news while I made us some pancakes. I hollered when it was ready and he came in to begin swallowing it all whole. I couldn't help, but laugh.

He grinned at me. "What?"

"You and you're big appetite." I giggled again as I pushed my plate away since I was finished.

"Yeah well it's your fault. You're too good at cooking." He smirked.

"Mmmhmm. Kiss ass." I muttered as I got up to put my plate in the kitchen.

He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me to him. "I'll gladly kiss your ass if you'd like." He said as his hand ghosted over my ass.

I laughed, "I'm sure you would." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed the plate from my hand and sat it on the table and gently pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling him and let's just say that it wasn't unpleasant.

He ran his hands up and down my back as he leaned in to kiss my jaw. "What do you say I start here and work my way down?"

"Oh god." I moaned involuntarily. "Well I just learned something knew about you."

"Yeah? What's that?" He spoke against my neck.

"You're extremely horny in the mornings." I giggled and bit my bottom lip as I felt him grow harder beneath me. "Oops, there I go again getting you excited."

"I don't mind." He smiled against my neck as he made his way back up towards my lips. He bucked his hips up a little, just enough to where he could…. uh…. let's just say _scratch his itch_, so to speak.

"Mmmm… well I feel bad about it. I get your friend all excited and ready to come out and play, but won't be able to cure your ache." I began running my hands through his hair.

He leaned back and pouted at me. "Why not?"

"Because we're taking this slow Edward. I don't want to mess this up. Like I said last night, I want this too." I leaned in and kissed his nose.

He sighed heavily and pouted even more. "Who came up with this stupid 'taking it slow' thing anyway?" He joked as he leaned in to make my lips his. I allowed this because it just felt too good, he felt too good, especially beneath me. Then his tongue wanted access to mine and I allowed that too, because hell I'm a sucker for a good kiss. Sue me. However, the next thing I know we're both gasping for air and fighting for dominance with our lips and tongues. He was winning. Then I'm being lifted up in the air still attached to him and being laid down onto the couch with him above me. "Mmmmm…." He hummed against my lips and then moved to my neck. "Bella you're going to have to stop me. I don't think I can anymore. I want you too damn bad."

I moaned. "Ungh, I want you too Edward. So bad." I allowed him a few more licks on my neck before I decided we needed to stop before it went to where we both wanted it to go. I know that doesn't make any sense, but it does to us. "Okay, since I have to be the strong one." I moaned again. "Edward we need to stop. Come on big boy. Up we go." I tapped at his arm until he pulled back to look at me.

"You're going to have to figure out something for us to do today that doesn't allow us to be alone in a room together. All I want to do is stay here and explore you. All of you." He said as he looked down and absorbed all of me. "Shit, are you sure we have to stop?" He nudged my chin with his nose.

I sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. It's Sunday, therefore football is on, therefore you're family will want us at their house to watch the game. You know if we don't show up like we usually do they're going to wonder why we weren't there and then you and I are going to have to answer questions that we're not ready for yet." He sat up and pulled me with him.

"Fine. You're right." He kissed me once more and stood up. "But just so you know the moment we're alone there and I mean _anytime_ I get you alone and all to myself there, I'll be pushing you up against the wall and groping you."He smirked at me. "Just forewarning you."

"Geesh, Edward, you can't say shit like that to me." I laughed as we repeated the words we said last night only the roles were reversed.

He laughed with me. "Come on Swan; let's get ready to go watch some football instead of fondling each other." He said with fake enthusiasm.

"Joy!" I joked as I went to my room to get ready for our day of distractions.


	4. Being Set Up

**You guys are the sweetest! You're reviews have been kind and encouraging, and I love you all for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4 – BPOV

On the car ride to the Cullen house Edward and I came to an agreement that we weren't going to say anything to anyone about our 'trying' at least not yet anyway. We pulled into the drive and by the looks of it everyone was there. As we were walking up the sidewalk I heard Edward sigh heavily. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question when he looked at me.

"It's just going to be harder than I thought. Keeping my hands to myself I mean." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. I laughed and shook my head. We walked through the front door to find quite a scene. Rose and Emmett were going at it, while everyone else was trying to break up their fight.

"You stupid son of a…" Esme cut Rose off.

"Enough!" Everyone froze. "I don't know what happened, but enough fighting. We are here to be together as a family and if you two can't get your act together then you can leave and fight somewhere else." Esme said with authority.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett said looking ashamed.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Esme." Rose gave in. "Emmett let's step outside and talk." He looked at her apprehensively. "No fighting, just talking I swear." Rose promised. They both left the room to go out to the backyard to talk.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he ushered me through the entryway, because that's where we had froze in shock.

"Who knows with them?" Alice shrugged as she walked over to me. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I tried to breathe while she gave me a bear hug.

"Uh that's because it has been. My brother here has been occupying your time these last few months, using you for wedding arrangements."

"Speaking of… How are the arrangements coming Edward? And where's Tanya? She couldn't make it?" Esme asked. Uh, oh. That's right. They don't know. I'm dead… right after Edward. They loved Tanya.

Edward began to fidget and look everywhere, but at his mom.

"Son, you're mother asked you a question." Carlisle stated.

"I know, dad. I'm thinking of how to answer, but I guess the truth is the best way." Hopefully not the whole truth, at least not yet.

"Yes, the truth please?" Esme asked worriedly.

Edward exhaled. "We um, we broke up, mom. I broke up with her."

"What!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Calm down. It just… it wasn't working for me anymore, and… I… aw hell I'm just going to say it. I found someone else."

Everyone gasped, except me of course. "Edward! You cheated?" Esme asked with her hand clutching her throat.

"No mom. I didn't cheat. I didn't do anything with the new girl until after I ended it with Tanya." Edward said a little frustrated. "I started falling for her while I was with Tanya."

"So who's this new slut you're banging then?" Rose asked. She and Emmett had returned just in time for the big reveal.

"Watch it Rose!" Edward glared at her. "It's none of your business and I'm not 'banging' her as you so eloquently put it."

"Son are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean you and Tanya were together for years." Carlisle asked as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward nodded.

"This girl of yours must be pretty special then Edward." Esme said coming out of shock.

Edward smiled warmly towards his mother. "She is."

"Well since there's not going to be anymore wedding planning… that means I get my Bella back." Alice bounced over to me, but Edward pulled me away from her.

"Who said I was giving her back Alice?"

"Edward stop it!" Alice laughed and tugged me from him. "Come on Bella let's go chew the fat in the kitchen."

"Chew the fat?" I looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah and you can tell me about Edward's new girl." She made sure to speak loud enough for Edward to hear.

"What makes you think I know anything about her?"

Alice laughed. "Bella please! You're his best friend, I'm sure you were the first person he told. Wasn't she Edward?" She stopped us in front of the kitchen and turned to look at Edward.

Edward smiled. "Of course. She's number one on my priority list. No offense parentals." They all laughed.

"See now, come with me Bella and spill your guts girl."

As I was being interrogated in the kitchen by the women, Edward got to sit there in the living room relaxed and watching football with the guys. I got all kinds of questions thrown at me, such as: _"What's her name? What's she look like? Is she pretty? Have you met her? Do we know her? How did Edward meet her? Is he in love with her?" _

Yeah, I know. Crazy huh? So my answers to all those questions were safe answers such as: _"He didn't tell me her name _(no lie, he never did say 'It's Bella')_. I don't know what she looks like _(okay, that's pretty much a lie)_. I don't know if she's pretty and no I haven't met her _(half truth, half lie. I don't know if you consider me pretty and well I have met myself before)_. I believe you might know her, but I'm not sure _(total lie)._ He met her quite a while ago _(oh, like 17 years ago)._ Love? Maybe… he said she gives him butterflies."_ On the last answer they all awed at the same time.

Jasper entered the kitchen and put his arm around Alice. "Can I ask her now?"

Alice giggled. "Yep, go ahead."

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "So Bella, I have this friend." Uh, oh. I know where this is headed. "He's a cool guy, a real gentleman."

I decided to play along. "That's good. I'm glad you have a nice friend Jasper." All the girls laughed, they knew what was coming too.

"Yeah, his name's Ryan and he's also single… like you." He winked.

"Jasper…" I groaned.

"Come on Bella. I mean give the guy a chance. I mean you're not seeing anybody right?"

Yeah, I had to answer this question carefully, because if I say 'yes I'm seeing somebody' then I get quizzed on who the guy is. If I say 'no still alone' then I risk Edward hearing and being upset. I know he has to be listening, because it got awfully quiet in the living room before Jasper asked me.

"Fine, one date. That's it though! And no more set ups please? I can find someone on my own, thank you very much." Alice and Jasper just laughed.

"Awesome! Thanks Bella! You won't regret it; I think you're really going to like him. I'll give him your cell number and have him call you. That work?"

I nodded. "Sure." He bounded out of the kitchen after kissing Alice's cheek. "Excuse me; I'm going to hit the restroom." I avoided walking through the living room, because I didn't want to face Edward just yet. I'm sure he's anything, but happy. As I walked out of the bathroom and headed back down the long hall, I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into one of the million guest rooms.

The door was shut and I heard it lock as I was being pressed against it. "Geez Edward! You scared the shit out of me." I tried to remember how to breathe and took in his expression. Yes, he was anything, but happy that's for sure. "What's wrong?" I asked playing a little dumb.

"You know what's wrong." He waited for me to speak, but I stayed silent. "Why did you agree to it Bella?"

"The date?" He gave me one firm, angry nod. "Because he wouldn't have stopped pushing it on me until I did agree."

"He asked you though!" He nearly shouted. "He asked you if you were seeing anyone. Why didn't you say yes?"

"If I said yes Edward then your sister would've been on me about it like a mountain lion attacking its prey. You know that!"

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. "I know but… I don't want him touching you Bella. At all." He ran his fingers along my arms and his nose along my cheek.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He quickly wrapped both arms around my waist and squeezed me to him. I put my lips to his ear. "I won't let him touch me, Edward. It's just one evening, that's it, then it can be done, and over with. Okay?"

"Still don't like it." Edward mumbled like a four year old who hadn't gotten his way.

"I know." I needed to take his mind off it, if only for a few minutes. "Hey I thought you said you were going to grope me whenever you got me alone here."

He laughed and squeezed my ass. "Yeah, you're right. I almost forgot." He kissed me then and it was desperate and hard. It was obvious that he was trying to make a point to me. That _he_ was the one I should be with, not any other man. He turned me around and started heading for the bed, but we both stopped when we heard voices.

"She said she was going to use the restroom. I don't know where Edward went though."

Edward gave me one last quick kiss and quietly unlocked the door. He then pulled it open and began talking to me loudly so they could hear. "Thanks Bells! Sorry it's still just hard sometimes, you know. I hate that I broke her heart… oh hey Alice, Rose." Edward said as they appeared in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I just needed to talk with my best friend for a sec. I'm going to go back to the game. Thanks again Bells. Love you." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you too, crazy." I giggled.

"Come on Bella. Let's go serve the Neanderthals their food and eat some grub ourselves." I followed them to the kitchen. We served the boys their food in the living room. Edward seemed to still be in a better mood, until Jasper had to open his big mouth again.

"Hey Bella, I text your number to Ryan. He's pretty excited. I also sent him a picture of you too. He thinks you look sexy." Good lord, kill me now, before Edward does.

I just nodded at Jasper with a small smile and then slowly looked towards Edward. Oh yeah, not good. He was pissed, it was obvious. He gave me a pointed look that clearly said _'no way in hell is he touching you._'

I gave him a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder to try and console him as I walked back towards the kitchen. Yeah this is going to be interesting.

EPOV

Yeah, he's a dead man. Don't know him, don't care. This Ryan guy… dead. Especially, if he even thinks about touching my girl.

**The next chapter I am hoping to make from EPOV. That way we can see how he felt about Bella and when he started falling for her. **


	5. The Moment

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I was having uploading difficulties. I've been trying to post this for 2 or 3 days. Again, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

**P.S. With the reviews you are all so sweet and encouraging. Thank you!**

Chapter 5 – EPOV

Sitting here in my parent's living room, I'm supposed to be watching the game that is on, but all I can keep running through my head is the fact that Bella is going out on a date with this guy named _Ryan_ sometime in the near future. This thought alone has me wanting to punch a hole through the wall. I wanted to strangle Jasper when I overheard him asking Bella to go out with his friend. I about pissed my pants when she said she would. What the hell? Then she excused herself to go to the bathroom and I know my Bella well enough to know that she was trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. I also know her well enough to know that she avoided walking through the living room on purpose. So, what did I do? I pulled her into one of the guest rooms and confronted her about the matter.

I had two emotions coursing through me while I had her pressed against the door. The first and obvious one is jealousy and the second is fear. I am absolutely terrified that this guy will be what she is actually looking for. I'm afraid that she'll prefer him over me. This pretty much spurs on the jealousy, because I don't want this guy touching her. If he touches her then he could possibly make her fall in love with him. What it all really boils down to is that I _can't_ lose her. Not Bella, my Bella. I still can recall when that moment hit me, the moment I finally saw her.

_Seven months ago_

"_I'm sorry, but I just don't see the point in this." I grumbled to Tanya. "Why does there have to be two bands? That makes me work even harder! Can't we just have one band that does both the ceremony and the reception?" I was literally begging now._

"_No Edward! How many times do I have to go over this with you? You can't have one band do it all! It just isn't right!" Tanya was getting irritated._

"_Fine, but I want Bella to come with me then." I countered._

"_What? Why? You do not need your best woman to help you pick out a band Edward."_

"_Yes I do! I'll be extremely pissy if she doesn't come. You'll be picking out flowers with your Maid of Honor so it's only fair that my best woman comes pick out the bands with me." She sighed loudly. Yes, I so won this one._

"_Fine, take Bella with you. It's probably best she goes with you anyway. You'll need a woman's taste there."_

_I jumped up and down. "Yes! Thank you! Alright I'll call her on my way there. Call you later." I kissed her cheek and bolted out the door. As soon as I was in my car I dialed the all too familiar number and it took three rings for her to answer._

"_What?" Uh, oh she's moody today._

"_Hello my amazing, beautiful, best woman!" I said sweetly._

"_Oh lord! What do I have to do now? Are these best woman duties ever going to end?"_

"_Afraid not." I laughed. "Now, get yourself looking all beautiful and meet me in front of your building. I'll be there in approximately ten minutes." I hung up the phone before she could respond. Yeah, she hates when I do that. She's sure to be pissed when I get there._

_Ten minutes later I pull up to her building and see Bella talking to some shirtless guy with his hands full of boxes. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and then she looked over at my car and then waved to him while heading towards my car. She got in and immediately turned to smack my arm._

"_Ouch, woman, abuse! What was that for?" As if I didn't know._

"_You know exactly what that was for! I hate it when you hang up without saying bye." She buckled her seatbelt. _

"_Sorry." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Still love me?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh no, not the eyes!" She shook her head, but finally caved in. "Yes I still love you, crazy fool."_

_I laughed. "So who were you talking to?" I asked as I headed towards our destination. _

"_The hottie? Oh he's a new neighbor apparently. Just moving in. He seems real nice, his name is Jacob." She smiled as she looked out the window._

_I had this weird feeling growing inside my stomach. "That's good." _

"_So groom what wonderful wedding chore are we completing today?"_

"_Picking out the bands." I sighed._

"_Bands, as in plural?" She looked at me confused._

"_Yep." I popped the p._

"_Why are we picking out more than one?"_

"_Who knows? According to Tanya there has to be two, and I knew that this was going to be a long and excruciating process."_

"_So naturally you invite your best friend." Bella laughed._

"_Naturally." I shrugged. I pulled into the parking space and put the car in park. As I got out and shut my door, I turned to walk around the car to go towards the building, and that's when it happened. Bella was just getting out of the car and the sunlight was shining on her causing the red to show in her brown locks. She looked at me and smiled as she closed her door. That's the first time I felt the butterflies._

After that moment I couldn't stop the butterflies, they happened every time she was around me. I didn't know why these feelings just decided to show themselves, but they did and now I had to deal with them. I was finding myself getting jealous over the smallest things. We'd be at lunch and the waiter would smile at her, she naturally smiled back, and I wanted to kick the guy's ass. I was quickly becoming a little possessive over Bella Swan. I mean I've always been a little possessive over her, but only in a platonic, best friend kind of way. As in no one comes between her and I. Now it's more. I don't want her with anyone else, but me.

Sitting here pretending to watch the game is just awful. I really want to get her alone again so we can finish what we started this morning and this afternoon in the guest room. I just want her to be mine, I want it to just be us and have the whole world just disappear. Here she comes walking into the room with all the other women. They all take their seats with their significant other and Bella plops down on the couch beside me, making sure to leave a few inches in between us. Well if I can't hold her hand then I can at least drape my arm behind her on the back of the couch. That's nothing out of the usual for us.

My mom cleared her throat. "So, Edward when will get to meet this new young lady in your life?"

I choked out a laugh and everyone looked at me like I was losing it. "Uh, yeah mom, you probably won't be getting introduced for a while."

"Why not?" My mom and Alice both whined together.

"This woman means a lot to me mom, **a lot**. We agreed to take things slow and I want this to work with her mom."

My mom smiled at me. "It sounds like you're in love Edward."

Before I could answer, my sister chimed in. "Bella told us that she gives you butterflies Edward."

I smiled, oh if my sister only knew how true that statement was. I looked over at Bella and smiled at her as I ran my fingers along the back of her neck.

She smiled at me. "Sorry Edward, but they were hounding me."

I laughed. "I know, I heard them cornering you in the kitchen earlier." I returned my hand to resting on the back of the couch. "To answer you Alice, yes Bella is right, she does give me butterflies." Again if they only knew how true that statement was. "And to answer you mom, yes, I'm completely head over heels for her." All the women awed while all the guys pretended to be gagging. As other conversations started I was lost in thought again thinking back to the exact moment that I fell for Bella Swan.

_Five months ago_

_It had been two months since I felt the first butterflies and they were only getting stronger as time went on. I was still planning on marrying Tanya, because I wasn't sure what the new feelings I had for Bella were. The wedding plans were coming along smoothly, but my mind was anywhere except where it should've been. Whenever I used to daydream I would daydream about a life with Tanya, but lately Tanya's role was being played by Bella. I was trying to decipher my feelings because we are talking about my best friend here. My best friend, the one person I know without a doubt that I can't live without, which this fact wasn't helping me solve anything. _

_It was time to get the tuxes fitted. So me, my groomsmen, and Bella all went to the tux shop for the fitting. Bella was basically only coming because she had nothing else to do and, well I also made her come. Bella sat outside the dressing rooms and waited as each one of us got changed. Then one by one we would each get up on the stool and face the mirror as the tailor would do his measurements and pin the right places. Bella, of course would make comments to all of us whenever the tailor measured our inseams. We all would just laugh it off. I was the last one to get measured and pinned, all the other guys had theirs done and left to go grab a bite to eat before our next stop. So that left me and my best woman at the tux shop. _

_I got changed in the dressing room and stepped out and onto the stool waiting for the tailor to get started. I looked in the mirror and noticed Bella hadn't looked at me yet because her face was buried in some magazine. I cleared my throat causing her to look up at me._

_She smiled, "Yes groom?"_

_I laughed. "What do you think?" I moved a little to make my point._

_She looked the outfit up and down. "It looks good. You look very handsome."_

_The tailor laughed. "It's always good to have the bride's approval."_

_I wasn't sure at that time why I didn't want to correct him, but Bella was quick on the draw."Oh no! I'm not the bride, Sir. I'm his best man, well, best woman as he likes to call it." She laughed._

"_Oh, my apologies, Miss." He bowed his head towards Bella and then finished measuring me. "Alright I believe I have all I need here. There are some ties in the next room if you would like to try some on with this tux so you can find which one works best. I'll go enter the orders and measurements into the computer and come back to see what you have decided." With a smile he left me and Bella alone to begin looking at ties._

_I found one to try on and attempted tying it around my neck myself, but was unable to get it. I was getting frustrated and it was obvious. Bella giggled and turned me around to face her._

"_Here, let me see it, before you kill it." Bella giggled again. _

_I studied her as she tied the tie and the butterflies hit me hard, I mean big time. She smiled the entire time she tied the tie and when she was finished she turned me to face the mirror. "Okay, groom, what do you think? Is this the one?" I was looking at her in the mirror and at first I thought she was referring to herself, asking me if she was the one. _

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts and Bells mistook it for my answer. "Okay let's get this one off and try another."_

_I continued studying her while she tied each tie. I lost count of how many I had tried on; because I was too busy falling in love. While she was standing there before me I was quickly realizing that I was in love. I loved the way she unconsciously __hummed while she tied each one, and the way her eyes brightened when she smiled. I loved her tiny hands and fragile fingers, and the way she smelled like flowers. She was beautiful. We knew everything about one another and yet loved each other despite knowing the other's faults. _

_She finished the tie and turned me once more to the mirror to get my response. "So, is this the one?"_

_I kept my eyes on her in the mirror as I gave her my answer. "Absolutely, this one is definitely the one."_

"_Finally!" She laughed. "You do realize that it was right in front of your face right?" I looked at her in shock. She couldn't possibly know what I was talking about. She saw my confusion. "This was the first one you tried on goofy. It was the one in the beginning and was sitting right in front of your face while you were stupidly trying on all the others. Just wasting time." She giggled again._

_If she only knew how true her statements were. Yes, she's been here since the beginning and has just been sitting in front of my face while I wasted my time with others. Now the question is, what do I do now?_

And that was it, the moment I fell in love with Bella, my best friend. When I finally broke it off with Tanya and made my first move with Bella, I was nervous as hell. I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same, but she kissed me back, made out with me, and even let me hold her that night. When she told me that she wanted us to be together too, I thought my heart would explode from beating so fast. I can't believe she's willing to give us a try. I will do anything to make sure we work out, because I'm madly in love and there's not going to be anyone else.

Sitting here in my parent's living room listening to everyone telling stories and laughing, I look to my left at the woman I'm crazy about, and I can't wait for our future. I know we are going to be amazing together, because I know we're meant to be. Now if I can just make it through this horrid date that's coming in her near future, we'll be all set. I'll be damned if I lose her now. She's been in front of my face this entire time, but I'm not going to waste time anymore. I'm going to grab her and hold on tight.


	6. The Little Things

**Sorry for the wait everyone. You know how life is! :) Thank you all for the wonderful words! I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 6 – BPOV

After spending a couple more hours at Edward's parents' house we were finally heading home. As soon as we got in the car and were all buckled up, Edward grabbed my hand and held it over the console. I have to laugh at myself, because the moment he holds my hand I am like a giddy schoolgirl. I still can recall the first time he ever held my hand and what I felt. I knew that back then he didn't feel the same towards me, but still that is one moment I will never forget.

_Summer before Bella turned 17 years old_

"_Bella come on! Don't be such a baby! Just jump in!" Edward was hollering at me. He was trying to encourage me to do some cliff diving. I was extremely hesitant. Call me a chicken all you want, but I'm not stupid. I know how clumsy I am and how I only have bad luck, so if it's me versus a cliff… I can give you one guess who's going to win._

"_Just give me a second okay! I need to give myself a little pep talk!" I hollered back. I could feel my hands trembling with fear. _

"_Seriously Bella it's not that bad of a jump." Jasper called to me._

"_Okay fine, but if I get hurt…" I glared at all of them. By all of them I'm speaking of Edward, his current girlfriend at the time Morgan, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Lauren, Emmett's current girlfriend at the time. That was usually the case; I was usually the seventh wheel. I always tried to back out of these 'couple' things that they did, but I was dragged along by Alice and Edward. _

"_Sometime today Bella!" Emmett called up to me in an annoyed voice._

_I took in two deep breaths, shut my eyes tight, and took a leap into the treacherous water below. Dramatic much? The first I felt was the air rushing by me and then I crashed through the water. I didn't really resurface right away. I was just enjoying the feel of the water around me, it was incredible. However, I was apparently down there for too long because the next thing I know I am being ripped up through the water by my arm. I tried to open my eyes, but was having trouble seeing because of the water in my eyes. I could tell it was Edward that had me tucked under his arm as he was pulling somewhere. I was then laid onto something hard and was finally able to wipe my eyes. When I opened them I saw everyone hovering above me._

"_Bella, are you okay?" Edward was pushing my hair out of my face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you pull me out?" I asked sitting up and a little frustrated that he ruined my underwater moment._

_A look of hurt crossed his face before anger settled in his eyes. "What the hell Bella? You were underwater for a long time! You weren't coming back up!" He stood up angrily. "Why did I pull you out? Because I thought my best friend was fucking drowning!" He yelled and then stomped away from us. Morgan attempted to follow, but Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_How many times will it take for you to realize that you're not the one he's going to want to comfort him?" Emmett said to her as he nodded his head in my direction. "Yes, he's pissed at her, but we all know that no one else is able to fix it except her."_

"_This is so stupid! I'm his girlfriend! I'm the one who is supposed to make it better not her." Morgan said as she pointed at me._

_I rose to my feet as Alice spoke to Morgan. "You may be the one who is supposed to make it better Morgan, but you don't know how."_

"_This sucks!" Morgan said as she angrily sat down on a nearby rock. _

"_Tell me about it. I wish I wasn't the only one who could fix it. It makes my life unnecessarily stressful." I said as I started walking in the direction he had. Don't get me wrong, I do love the fact that I'm the only one who can heal his wounds, but sometimes it sucks, especially when I'm the one who put the wounds there in the first place. I walked a few minutes before I finally found him sitting on the ground leaning back against a fallen tree. I sighed heavily before slowly making my way over to him. He looked up when he heard me approach and angrily looked away from me. _

"_Why are you here?" He asked angrily._

"_Oh come on, you and I both know why I'm here." I said as I sat down on the ground next to him._

"_I don't want you here." He said as he continued to look away from me._

"_Fine, I'll just go get Morgan then. She was the one who wanted to come, I didn't want to."_

"_Then why did you?" He spit through his teeth._

"_Because for some weird reason I'm the only one who can fix you; even if it's me that you're pissed at. I'm the only one who can calm you down when you're fuming and make you laugh when you're crying."_

"_You're not the 'only one'." He said quietly. He was trying to deny it, but he was lying through his teeth and he knew it._

"_Bullshit." I said simply. "I know that's bullshit because it goes two ways mister." He finally looked at me with a little confusion on his face. I sighed. "You're the only one who can fix me too. You're the only one I want to even try and fix it. I don't want anyone else to try because they don't know how. We're kind of tit for tat. You're the ying to my yang and I'm yours." I nudged his shoulder with my own._

_His lips turned up into a small smile, but it was quickly gone again. "I was really scared back there Bella. I really thought you were drowning. The only thing that kept running through my mind was to get you out. Make you safe."_

_I smiled and then turned my body so that I was fully facing him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really okay though, so it's all good." I said trying to lighten the mood._

_That's when he did it. He leaned forward and took my hand that was resting in my lap and gripped it tightly in both of his hands. "You just… You can't die Bella. You're not allowed." _

_I was trying to remember how to breathe, because I loved the fact that he was holding my hand. It was leaving me breathless. I'm a simple girl; it's the little things that mean the most to me. I finally pulled myself together and looked at our hands. "I'm going to die eventually Edward. I have to, we all do."_

_He wasn't soothed. "I know that, but you can't die before I do."_

"_I can't promise that. Why does it matter who dies first?"_

"_Because if you die before me… then… I'll be forever broken."_

_Okay, yeah, that hit me like a freight train. "Wh-what?" I stuttered out._

"_I'll be broken, Bella. You wouldn't be here to fix me, so I'd always be broken. You can call me selfish, but you just can't die before me, okay."_

_I was fighting back the tears. "Then I'd be broken Edward. If you died before me then who would be here to fix me? I'd be forever broken too. So you can call me just as selfish, because I don't want you to die before me." A traitorous tear rolled down my cheek and he quickly wiped it away._

"_Okay so it's settled, we die together then." We both laughed at his statement. He was still holding my hand in his._

"_Man, we're really morbid aren't we? Sitting here talking about death, that won't happen for many, many years when we could be back there swimming and hanging out with our friends." _

_He laughed. "Yeah, we are pretty morbid. Come on," He stood up pulling me with him. "Let's go be a little less morbid then." We started walking back to the swimming area and he still had one of my hands in his. _

"_So we're okay now right?" I looked up at him._

_He chuckled. "We're always okay, crazy woman." He let go of my hand only to scoop me up and throw me across his shoulder. He ran us back to the water to throw us both back in. _

I giggled at the memory and had forgotten where I was until Edward spoke.

"What's so funny?" He smiled at me and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Nothing, I was just taking a stroll down memory lane." I giggled again.

"Well don't leave me behind. I want to come along." He chuckled.

"Well I was just thinking about the first time you ever held my hand, like you're doing now." I nodded down towards our hands resting above the console.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "I don't remember." I quickly reminded him of the time I was thinking about. "Nah, that couldn't have been the first time I held your hand." He said not believing it.

"It was. Trust me I wouldn't forget something like that." I rested my head back against the head rest.

"Must be a woman thing, I guess." I looked over at him confused. "I mean for you to realize at that time that it was the first time I ever held your hand. It must be a woman thing, because I was clueless."

"No it's not a thing for all women. It's just… the little things mean the most to me. I don't care about flashy gifts or fancy dinner dates. If you just hold my hand I am completely satisfied. Holding someone's hand is more intimate to me than any other romantic gesture. That's just my opinion." I said turning to look out the window.

I felt him squeeze my hand. "So you're saying that you think that me holding your hand is more intimate than me making love to you?"

And instantly I am blushing and breathless. He caught me completely off guard with that one. "Well… not exactly. Making love to someone is really the most intimate, I guess. But rarely does anyone make love to someone else."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he pulled into a parking spot. We both got out of the car and he continued to hold my hand as we walked to the apartment.

"I mean that there's a difference between sex and making love. Well, at least to me there is." We walked into the apartment and he shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.

"Go on." He said. "What's the difference to you?" He walked closer to me as I began speaking.

"Well, when you have sex with someone it's just physical. There's no emotion there, it's just needing to feel good… not… not…" I was having trouble finishing my sentence due to his close proximity.

"Not?" He prompted me. He was now sliding his fingers up and down my arms.

"Not loved." I finally got it out. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat to continue. "When you make love to someone it's more emotional than it is physical. It's all about need. You need them to know and to feel just how much you love them. It tells them what words can't. You make it a point to go slow and savor every bit of the other person. To touch every inch of skin and memorize every scar, every freckle, and every imperfection that makes them utterly perfect."

He leaned in to where he was running nose along my jaw and then stopped when his lips were barely touching mine. "So how would it feel…" He ran his hands down my arms until he reached my hands. He then turned his hands so his

palms were against mine. "If I were to hold your hand…." He intertwined our fingers and squeezed both my hands tightly. "While I made love to you." He rubbed his nose against mine, still keeping his lips light against mine.

I tried to remember how to breathe, and I could feel my knees getting weak. I swallowed hard once more and whispered my answer to him. "Loved… overwhelmingly loved."

He gently kissed my forehead, and then returned his lips once more to mine. "Then I can't wait to hold your hand and slowly make love to you. To make you know and feel how much I love you. To tell you everything that my words can't. To savor every bit of you and touch every inch of your skin. To memorize every scar, every freckle, and every imperfection that makes you utterly perfect."

"Me too." I whispered to him before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with passion. After a while of kissing each other with abandon, we finally stopped and went to bed. We shared a bed again, and we lay with my back pressed against his chest. He had both arms wrapped tightly around me and had one of his hands holding mine.


	7. TGI Friday

**Thank you all for being patient. This chapter is a little longer than my others. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! You all are so sweet! **

Chapter 7 – BPOV

SLAM! Man, he's in a mood and a half. We had just woken up and he woke up grumpy. Very grumpy! He didn't even say or kiss me good morning. He just rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. I flipped on the radio to hear the morning news and that's when I knew why Edward was so pissed. It's Friday. Usually Fridays put everyone in a good mood, especially Edward, but nope not this Friday in particular. This Friday isn't good, tonight is my date with Jasper's friend, Ryan.

I rolled out of bed and decided that I can try to cheer him up with some breakfast before I started getting ready for work myself. I pull out some pans and begin making the pancakes and sausage. While I'm cooking I can't help, but think about when I got the call from Ryan. It was Wednesday evening, Edward was sitting at the table grading papers and I was sitting on the couch reading a book I checked out at work. I was so wrapped up in it; that Nicholas Sparks can really write. Especially in that book, _Dear John_. Anyway, I was sitting there reading when my phone started ringing. I looked at the phone I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"_Hello." I answered._

"_Hi, is this Bella?" A man's voice answered._

"_Yes, this is her." I stated still confused._

"_Hi, this is Ryan…. Jasper's friend." Uh, oh._

"_Oh, yeah. Hi, Ryan." I didn't even bother glancing over at Edward to see if he heard me because I could feel his eyes boring into me the moment I said Ryan's name. _

"_Uh, yeah so this is a little awkward." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. "Um, so basically I was calling to see if you'd like to go have dinner with me this Friday. You don't have to if you don't want to; I know we're being set up here, so it's up to you. I'd like to meet you though. Jasper has said nothing, but good things about you."_

"_Oh, well, thank you." I said blushing. Oh my gosh! He has me blushing through the phone! Please don't let Edward see that. "Yeah, Friday works, I get off work at 3:00 on Fridays, so I'll be available anytime after that." I said, as I felt my feet being lifted off the coffee table and laid in Edward's lap as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was staring a hole through me. He didn't look mad, so that's good._

"_Okay, how about Friday at 7:00? Will that work for you? We'll go somewhere casual, so no need to get all fancy. I don't like to dress up unless I have to."_

_I laughed. "Me either. Yes, 7:00 works for me. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"_

"_Uh, actually I'm kind of old school; I like to pick a girl up at her door. Is that cool with you?"_

"_Of course." Damn! I was hoping to avoid this part. I don't want him meeting Edward. That meeting would not end well. "Do you have something to write down my address?" I waited while he grabbed a pen. Edward was massaging my feet at this point, still staring a hole through me. Finally Ryan said he found a pen and I gave him my address. _

"_Okay, well then I will see you Friday at 7:00 Bella."_

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_

"_Goodnight, Bella." It sounded like he was smiling as he said that._

"_Goodnight." I said and hung up the phone. I put my phone down on the end table and just went back to my book, trying my best to ignore Edward. Yeah right!_

"_So…" Edward urged._

_I peeked at him over my book. "So?" I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Did you guys make a date?" Edward said a little harshly._

"_Yes, for Friday at 7:00. He's coming here to pick me up and we're going somewhere casual for dinner. That's all I know." I said back to him with the same amount of harshness. _

"_I don't like him." Edward said as he got up, not even bothering to be careful with my feet. _

"_Ow! You don't even know him. How can you already not like him? He sounded very nice on the phone." I said matter of factly._

_Edward got real pissed then. He began pointing at me, "That! That right there! That's why I don't like him!"_

"_What?" I shouted back at him._

"_He's getting to you! You just said he sounded nice!"_

"_So? He did sound nice!" I said completely confused as to why he was reacting this way._

"_See! He's getting to you! You already like him!" I was getting ready to correct him, but he continued before I could. "He…. He… Ugh! He fucking made you blush Bella! He made you blush! Through the damn phone! Hell, I couldn't do that!" Ohhhhh…. Okay. Now we get to the root of the problem. He's scared. _

_I shut my book and stood up. I grabbed him by the arm and made him sit down on the couch. "Bella, don't." He began to protest. I straddled his lap and started running my hands through his hair. "Bella, seriously don't." I leaned in to kiss him, just to reassure him. He turned his face from me then, denying me…. rejecting me. That stung._

"_Fine." I said, hurt now. I shoved against his shoulders hard as I got off him. "I was trying to reassure you, but never mind! Be an asshole! Just so you know though, the more you act like this!" I gestured towards him. "The more distance you put between us. And what you did just now, rejecting me…" I paused trying to not cry. "That hurt Edward! I didn't do anything wrong here. I blushed! That's it, I fucking blushed! I do it all the damn time! You're mad over something so stupid! So you know what screw you! I'm actually looking forward to this date now." I stormed to the bedroom after that. _

Edward slept in his own room that night. A big part of that might have been because I had shut and locked my bedroom door when I stormed in there after our fight. We didn't speak at all yesterday. I left my bedroom door open last night and left it up to him. I woke up around 1am and I was wrapped in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and drifted back to sleep thinking that maybe we were okay. And now we are back to this morning…

I had just placed the final pancake on the plate and was turning off the burner on the stove when Edward emerged from the bedroom tightening his tie. He didn't even look over at me as I set the plate on the table. So I cleared my throat to get his attention. He finally looked over at me and looked down at the plate on the table.

"I'm not hungry." He said looking away from me and finishing his tie. He is rejecting me, once again. That asshole! I taught him how to tie that! I could feel the tears start building in my eyes.

I didn't say anything. I picked up the plate, walked over to the trash can, and dumped the food in it. I silently walked back to the table and sat down with my coffee. I began looking through a magazine. It was silent for a moment.

"I hate this." Edward finally said, then walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to me. He scooted closer to me. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I miss you too." I whispered back, but I didn't look up at him. I just kept looking down to try and control the tears. I felt him reach down and grab the legs of my chair and turn it so I was facing him.

"I'm sorry Bells. I've been acting like an ass. I just don't want to lose you. I saw how that guy made you blush and it made me nervous. I started thinking that maybe you'd really like him and you wouldn't want to try with us anymore. I'm real sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. The only thing that really bugged me was you rejecting me. You can't do that, Edward. I _wouldn't_ and _won't_ do that to you."

He reached out and grabbed me by the back of my legs. He pulled me to him so I was straddling him on the chair. "Can we redo that then, please? I want to make it up to you." He moved the hair out of my face.

"I guess some making up is in order." He nodded and smiled in agreement with me. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his. We both moaned and began making out like we were back in high school again.

I ended up getting to work 15 minutes late because of me and Edward's making up. It was worth it! I feel so much better now that he's actually speaking to me again and not rejecting me. Now, I just have to get us through this date tonight and then we'll be in the clear. I've been thinking that maybe I should tell Edward not to be there when Ryan arrives, but I know that won't go over well. That's just opening a whole new can of worms! There are only two reasons that I'm even considering this… Number one – I don't want Edward getting all jealous and being an ass to Ryan because then it will be quite obvious that something is going on between Edward and I. Number two – If Edward does happen to control his temper and his jealousy and is nice to Ryan, then Ryan will still figure out that there's something going on between Edward and me. What do I mean, you ask? Well I'm coming to realize that I'm not very good at hiding it anymore. I know that I look at him and touch him different now; it's pretty obvious that I'm smitten with this guy if you pay attention to the way I look at him and touch him. I'm getting to the point where I don't care if people know. I just want to be happy and I want to be happy with Edward.

To my surprise, the hours at work had passed by pretty quickly. I had spent most of the day contemplating on whether to tell Edward to hang out with the guys while I was out with Ryan or just let things run their course. So I finally decided on the latter. If I ask Edward to leave then we'll end up fighting again. I **don't** want that. So now I'm walking through the door to my apartment and hear the shower running, oh my Edward in the shower! Many, many naughty thoughts flooded into my brain…. stop Bella! I walk into the bedroom and change into some comfy clothes and head into the living room to watch some TV while I wait for 7:00 to roll around. It was about 4:00 so I decided to watch a little Oprah. Believe me when I say that I usually don't subject myself to Oprah's Live Friday shows, but for some reason today I just went with it.

Not too long after I began watching Oprah, I heard the shower cut off. Then a few minutes later Edward emerged from the bathroom and had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was rubbing his head with another towel. He looked surprised to see me sitting there in the living room.

"Hey you!" He smiled big. He approached me and leaned down to give me a sweet peck on the lips. "So how late did I make you this morning?" He said as he scrunched up his face in fear.

"15 minutes." I said eyeing him up and down, but he didn't seem to notice the lust written all over my face.

He gave a guilty chuckle. "Sorry, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and then walked into his room, I presumed to change. I gave him exactly two minutes before I got up and followed after him.

Just like I had predicted; he was standing there in his boxers and was grabbing some jeans from his closet, but I walked over to him and grabbed the jeans from his hands. He eyed me, curious as to what I was up to. I threw the jeans across the room and then grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down on top of me onto the bed. He still looked a little confused, so I figured I should clear this up for him.

"I still have some making up to do with you."I wiggled my eyebrows at him. With the smirk he gave, I knew he was finally catching on. He hummed as our lips collided and it only took a nanosecond for our tongues to begin their unruly dance. He slid one of his knees in between my legs to push my legs farther apart so he could be completely against me. He was already hard, and I knew I was already wet for him. I felt him push his hips into mine causing me to whimper and push my hips up to meet his.

"Sorry, I'll slow down if you want." He said between kisses. _Are you kidding me_?

"No. I want you. I want you to make me cum Edward." He pulled away for a second to look me in the eyes. "I want you to make me feel so good that you're all I think about on this date tonight. Remind me how amazing I have it with you. I already know it, but I want you to show me." He growled and then began assaulting my neck with his lips and tongue. "Mmm…" I moaned.

This caused him to buck his hips into my center again. "I want you so bad Bella. So bad." He kept thrusting into my covered center and I was rising to meet his thrusts. He sank his teeth down into my shoulder as he thrusted and I screamed in pleasure from the pain. He released me from his teeth and moved to where his lips were next to my ear. _Yes! Here comes Edward's dirty talk_! "Mine." He nibbled my earlobe causing me to arch my back a little more. "I want you to remember that tonight when he's sitting across from you at dinner. I want you to think about this moment right now, the moment I made you cum so hard for me." After he said this he slipped his hand down my shorts and began stroking me, everywhere, but the little bundle of nerves. _Please! Just a little higher Edward._

"He could never do this to you Bella. He could never make you feel this way. He'll never get to touch you here…" He shoved his fingers into me and I moaned so loud I was sure they could hear me in the next state over. "Or here…" He said as he began to rub my clit with his thumb.

"Shit! Ugh, Edward! Yes! Right there!" I came hard for him and he withdrew his hand from me and continued his thrusts, only now they were more aggressive and desperate. He needed his release.

"Bella…" He moaned. I knew he was close and he just needed one little push to help…

_Cue dirty talking Bella._ "You feel so good Edward. So good to me. I can't wait to feel your large, hard, dick inside me. Hitting me at every angle, pounding into me so hard that I keep coating your dick with my warm juices over and over and over…."That was it.

"Ugh! Hell yeah! Bella!" He was screaming and his last few thrusts were short and quick. Then he fell on top of me breathing heavy.

I giggled and began running my fingers through his hair. I waited a few minutes before I said anything. "You know everything's going to be fine tonight." I told him hoping to ease his fears and mine.

He lifted up a little and scooted himself down to where he could rest his chin between my breasts and look at me. "We're going to be okay, right?"

I smiled and giggled a little because I was about to repeat his infamous words. "We're always okay, silly man." He laughed too realizing that was what he has always said to me in these situations.

A couple hours later I was finishing putting my earrings in my ears when there was a knock at the door. I hurried to grab my purse off the bed and headed towards the living room. I stopped in the hallway when I heard Edward had opened the door. Uh, oh.

"Hi, um, do I have the right place? I'm here to pick up Bella." Ryan sounded unsure and frankly a little scared. I'm sure Edward isn't giving him any friendly vibes.

Edward sighed heavily. "Yeah you have the right place. Come on in Bella is just finishing getting ready."

"Thanks man." I heard some feet shuffling and then I heard the door close. "So are you a friend of Bella's?"

I heard Edward give a frustrated laugh. "Yeah, I'm her best friend, Edward."

I heard a soft clapping sound. "Nice to meet you Edward, I'm Ryan." _Ah they must've shaken hands._ "So you here to get a good look at me before I take her out or do you live with Bella?" Ryan gave a little laugh.

"I live here; been here for a few months now." There was silence for a moment. Then Edward cleared his throat. "Maybe I should check on Bella." _Whoop; there's my cue to go out there._

"No need, I'm ready." I walked out and Edward eyed me up and down and smiled. I blushed. Damn it!

"Wow…" Ryan exhaled. I had almost forgotten that he was here. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, Ryan. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Bella, as I'm sure you've already figured out." I reached out my hand to him.

He quickly took it and shook it gently. "Hi, Bella. It's nice to put a face to the name and voice." He laughed and I politely laughed with him. "I must say though that Jasper's description of you was incorrect."

"Oh? How so?" I asked getting a little offended.

"It didn't do you justice. You are much more beautiful than he let on." He smiled at me. I heard Edward sigh. "So you ready to go?" Ryan asked and he offered me his arm.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Actually could you step outside for a sec, I want to talk to Edward. He is sort of overprotective sometimes, so I just want to calm his worries. Okay?" Ryan smiled and nodded. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

I turned to Edward, who was looking like someone who just won the lottery, but had the money ripped from his arms right when he was getting used to being rich. I shot a quick look at the closed door and then walked over to Edward. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slow and lovingly. I felt him place his hands on my waist and squeeze me to him tightly. I pulled back slowly and he rested his forehead against mine, and let out a longing sigh.

"I won't let him touch me like you do Edward."He nodded, but I could still see the fear. "Edward, I'll be thinking of you the entire time, and I'll be coming home to you tonight." He smiled then and kissed my nose. I then turned and walked out of the apartment looking and smiling at him one final time before closing the door behind me.

EPOV

I watched as she smiled at me before closing the door behind her. _She's coming home to me…. She's coming home to me… Damn! I hate this._


	8. Obviously Love Drunk

**Sorry it took me so long... you know how life can be crazy! Well this chapter is a little short, sorry, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8 – BPOV

I'm sitting here at this little diner listening to Ryan go on and on about his career as a choreographer. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this boy has skill. He definitely has the body for it. I've actually been impressed by him. I have yet to open a door on this date. He's nice. There isn't any spark or butterflies so I know that the only feelings I'll have for him are friendly feelings.

As I'm sitting here listening to him describe what it was like to work with Missy Elliot I can't help, but wonder how poor Edward is doing. He's probably pacing the floor and has probably drunk all the beer we have in the house. I love the fact that for our relationship we have started out as best friends. We know everything about one another or at least we know most things about one another. It's funny that you can know someone for most of your life, but still learn something new about them every day. I recently learned while watching some rerun episodes of Gilligan's Island that Edward is not a fan of Gilligan's Island. He says that he doesn't believe in watching a show that revolves around how stupid seven people are combined. He believes that he could've found a way off that island in no time. I couldn't help, but laugh at his reasoning. He learned that I have a thing for nerds. We were watching the show _The Big Bang Theory_ and he had said and I quote, _"That hot blonde chick on there can give you a boner like no other."_ I didn't argue with him or get jealous because he was right, she is very pretty. So I just happened to let it slip that I thought one of the nerds on there is nice looking….. Okay, okay you caught me! I believe my actual words were _"I would so bang Leonard."_ Edward froze and looked at me with two expressions mixed together on his face. One being shock, probably at my blunt statement, and the second was jealousy, which I don't think I need to explain that one to you.

I was pulled back to reality when Ryan spoke directly to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm probably boring you to death with all these stories."

I cleared my throat. "Uh, no you're not. Sorry my mind just drifted away from me for a moment. That doesn't happen too often, I apologize for being so rude."

He laughed. "You're not being rude, but I have noticed you've been quite distracted this evening."

"Yeah, again I apologize for that." I cracked my knuckles, which is apparently something I do when I'm nervous. I didn't know this until Edward pointed it out to me.

Ryan was quiet for a minute and studying me. "Bella, may I ask you a question? I don't mean to be nosy or rude and if I'm completely off base here then please feel free to put me back in my place."

I smiled. "Its okay, Ryan. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

He took a deep breath and then exhaled it as he said, "How long have you and Edward been together? And I don't mean as friends." He asked looking scared at my reaction to the question.

My smile instantly went away as my blush grew, and I dropped my head to look at my hands in my lap. I let out a nervous giggle. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed and nodded. "Probably not to most people, but I'm more observant than most."

"When did you figure it out? At my lack of concentration?" I laughed again and so did he.

"No actually in your apartment when I picked you up, but I've been doubting what I saw. It was in the way he looked at you when you walked into the room. I knew then that he had a thing for you, but then I knew it was mutual when I saw the way you blushed for him."

I laughed nervously again. "To answer your question we've only been together for a short time."

"So, then why are you out on a date with me?"

"To appease Jasper and we want to keep this low key for a while. Sorry if I've led you on."

He laughed. "Don't worry you haven't. Just glad that it's all out in the open." He smiled at me.

"Me too." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

We finished our meals and still being a complete gentleman he drove me home. He walked me to my door and gave me a small, gentlemanly hug.

"You know, Bella, if it doesn't work out with Edward, then…"

"I've got your number." I laughed. He nodded with a smile and then turned to leave as I unlocked the door and went inside.

As I walked in I saw the TV on and as I walked up beside the couch I saw Edward lying there asleep. I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. I leaned down kissed his cheek and stroked his hair back from his forehead. He moved his head a little and mumbled something about me. I giggled and then reached down to shake his arm.

"Edward… Come on…. Let's get you to bed." I nudged his arm and he began to stretch. He slowly cocked his head to the side and peeked through his eyelid at me. A huge smile then crossed his face.

"Hey sexy." He mumbled. I laughed as I could smell the alcohol coming off of him.

"Come on, Edward. I think you're a little drunk. Time for bed." I grabbed his arm and pulled him until he was sitting up."

"Nope, not a little drunk…. **a lot** drunk, baby." He laughed and tried to pull me into his lap.

"No, come on Edward." I tried pulling him up to stand with me.

"Please, Bella, I want to hold you. Please baby?" He pouted.

I rubbed my thumb across the lip that was sticking out. "You can hold me sweetheart, but I want you to hold me in bed." I smiled at him as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay." He said as he finally let me help him stand. I walked us both to the bedroom and helped him sit on the bed. I took off his shirt for him and helped him with his jeans. He did lift his hips for me, so he did help me a little bit. I pulled back the covers tugged on his arms to get him to slide underneath them.

I quickly changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed with him. As I was turning to face him, he threw his arm around me pulled me into his chest tightly. He nuzzled his face into my hair and was quickly back asleep, mumbling as he went. I couldn't help but watch him sleep for a while. I stroked his face and he smiled in his sleep. I gently kissed his lips and snuggled myself more into his warm body. I kissed his chest and then whispered softly to him. "I love you."

As I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep, I heard him drunkenly say, "Not as I much you love as."

I giggled and then allowed myself to slip into my dreams.


	9. Blush Baby Blush

**Sorry it took me so long guys. You know how life is. :) Oh and I think I'm going to be starting another story here soon (there's all kinds of ideas in my head for one), but don't worry I'll be working on this one too. **

**Chapter 9 – EPOV**

"Ugh…" I groaned. My head feels like it's been ran over by an 18 wheeler, and it doesn't feel like it happened just once.

"That's what you get for being stupid." I heard her and I tried to smile, but hell even that hurt.

"Have pity on me baby. It was a rough night." I pouted. It usually got me my way with her….

"Nope, sorry Mr. Cullen, you aren't getting any pity from me." But apparently it wasn't going to work this time. "I won't pity you, but I will love you."

I decided to chance opening one eye to get a peek at her and she was smiling at me. She was standing next to the bed with a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. I reached for the water and medicine, "Aw, baby you are my hero."

She giggled. "Do you want to attempt any breakfast right now or do you want to give your stomach a little while longer?"

I groaned and held my stomach while I sat up, very slowly. "Ugh, not yet. I want to hear about your amazing date last night." I said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well he was an absolute gentleman, which means no inappropriate touching, so no worries there sweetie." She patted my head as she sat down with me on the bed.

"Good, then I won't have to rip his arms off." I laughed, but then had to grab my head…. Yeah, laughing is not such a good idea right now.

"Nope, no arm ripping today. However, he did happen to catch onto us, so I think that's why he was being such a gentleman." She said looking down with a slight blush.

"Huh? What do you mean he caught onto us?" Take note people, hangovers equal utter confusion.

"He knows that we aren't just friends. He called me out on it at dinner."

"Oh." Come on brain, think of something smarter than that to say. "How did he figure it out? I thought we hid it pretty well." I said thinking about my actions last night and I don't recall mauling her in front of him. Speaking of mauling, now that I think about it I have yet to kiss my beauty this morning…

"He said that he noticed the way you looked at me when I came into the room last night."

Hangover long forgotten, I slowly start to climb towards her and push her back onto the bed so that I am lying on top of her with our noses touching. "Is that so?" I ran my nose along hers and enjoyed hearing her breath hitch. "Do tell me baby, how did I look at you last night?"

She swallowed loudly. "W-Well, a lot like you are now." I hummed in response and was about to take her lips, but she continued. "He said what really gave it away though was when I blushed at you. You're always causing my face to catch fire." She said with a giggle.

I placed my mouth right on hers. "Well then let's see if I can get your whole body to catch fire baby." I attacked her mouth then. We were doing our usual making out and dry humping, but then I started to notice that our clothes were coming off. Before I knew it we were both naked and things were starting to line up just right. I felt myself at her entrance and stopped. I looked into her eyes and brushed the hair from her face. "Is this what you want baby?" I asked quietly.

She looked into my eyes and ran her fingers through my hair. She bit her lip and nodded. I placed my lips on hers as I slowly pushed into her, connecting us in every way. We both moaned when I was fully joined with her. I put my weight on my elbows and placed my hands on her cheeks. "I love you."

She moaned and bit her lip. "I love you." She whispered back. I kissed her and began moving. There is nothing better in this world than being with her like this. She moaned loudly when I angled a little to the right and dug her nails into my back. "Ugh, Edward you feel so good. So good." She started meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Shit baby! So tight, so good." I groaned as I picked up my pace. Within minutes I felt her start to tighten around me. "Oh baby, I can feel you. That's it baby; just let it feel so good. Come on baby, give me everything you got."

She dug her nails into my back as she came and wow did she come hard. "Edward! Feels so… so… ugh!"

With a few more thrusts I was joining her on cloud nine. "Bella! Baby, ugh, damn!"

After we both calmed ourselves I pulled out of her and hissed at the cold air. I pulled her against me and wrapped us in the covers. I kissed her shoulder and nibbled on her ear. "That was… two words baby, Un-Believable."

She giggled. "That's an understatement." We both laughed and cuddled with one another. I interlaced our fingers that were resting on her hip.

When we were both about asleep a thought hit me. "Shit baby, we didn't use a condom."

I felt her stiffen for a tiniest second before she relaxed again. "It's okay, I'm on the pill."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I kissed her shoulder one more time. "Love you." I mumbled and I heard her hum her response as I let sleep take me over.

**So let me know what you think. Sorry this one was short. :)**


End file.
